


Shall There Be Peace

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wishes for peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall There Be Peace

_"I promise."_

The words -- his words -- haunt him, even now, hours later.

It's dark; full night outside and only one dim lamp inside, and Sam hasn't moved since Dean left him to sleep it off. He's stretched out on the sagging mattress, impossibly long, his body motionless. Dean might say 'peaceful', but even asleep, or passed out, he can see the lines of tension in Sam's body.

He wishes there was something he could do. To eliminate the tension, to bring some peace.

He wishes he could do it for himself as much as for Sam, and lets himself think about Oregon, and the brief moment in time when he thought it might -- finally -- be over. No more hiding anything.

He really is tired, and Dean thinks he's too young to feel this old.

He isn't going to lay down and let this one go, though. Not now. Not anymore.

Sam shifts restlessly, sighing in his sleep, and Dean moves from the chair he's been sitting in to the edge of Sam's bed. Under his hand, Sam quiets, and there is a sort of peace that falls over Dean as he strokes his hand slowly up and down Sam's back.

The tension bleeds from both of them, until Dean's body feels as heavy as Sam's looks. He gives in to the urge, the continuation of need and want humming through him, and settles himself against Sam's back.

"I promise, but I promise I'm gonna find a way to make sure it doesn't happen," he mutters into the warm, soft skin at Sam's nape. Sam makes a noise low in his throat, shifting just enough for Dean to curl into him.

He sleeps, thinking about promises and salvation, determined to keep one and find the other.

~fin~


End file.
